Henrietta
Henrietta is one of the twins born to Catherine de Medici and Henry II of France. She and her twin sister Emone, are part of the reckoning and are haunting Catherine, because they feel she didn't protect them. She is portrayed by Ava Preston Henrietta is a member of the House of Valois Early Life Henrietta and Emone were the twins born to Catherine and Henry. Catherine described them as being very tiny when they were born while also having features unique to each one. Catherine has said that she wonders what her twins would have been like had they grown. ''Throughout Reign'' Season Two Personality Henrietta seems to be the angrier of the twins, because she feels that Catherine didn't protect her and Emone from death. Physical Appearance Henrietta has her mother's strawberry blonde hair, but she looks more like her father and has his brown eyes. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Relationships *Claude: Princess Claude is Henrietta and Emone's older sister. Henrietta and Emone were subject to their sister's immense jealously and ill treatment from the time they were born. In Terror of the Faithful the truth about Claude's jealously along with the idea that she may very well have killed them is revealed. *Catherine de' Medici: Catherine is Henrietta and Emone's mother. As babies it seems that they had a very loving relationship with their mother as she doted on them; however since their early deaths they have been haunting Catherine, because they feel that she could have and should have protected them and didn't. Henrietta reveals who she and Emone are in The Prince of the Blood when she calls Catherine "mother". Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Name *Henrietta is a feminine given name, derived from the male name Henry. The name is an English version of the French Henriette, a female form of Henri. A short version of the name is Harriet, which is considered the "spoken form" of Henrietta, much as Harry was considered the "spoken form" of Henry in medieval England. Trivia *The story behind their deaths was revealed in Terror of the Faithful *Their sister Claude is believed to have suffocated them in their sleep by stuffing a flower in each of their throats. * Henrietta and Emone are fraternal twins; Emone looks like Catherine and Henrietta looks like Henry. *Their identity was revealed in The Prince of the Blood *They first appeared to Catherine in The Lamb and the Slaughter * Emone and Henrietta are based on the real life twins of Catherine de Medici: Joan and Victoria of Valois who died in infancy. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Gallery RE207b 0317b 595 slogo.jpg Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Deceased